Battle of the clans! Uchiha vs Uzumaki
A new rivalry emerges! Kane was walking along the leaf village keeping an eye out for any signs of trouble while the rest of his team was out on a mission due to him losing a game of rock paper scissors with his sensei. Yuraga Uchiha who travels the land after his training with the Black Knights decideds to see the rest of the Leaf Village to see why it was so great. When Kane was walking toward the village gate he felt a wierd chakra that had never been felt in years the power of a sharingan belonging to the Uchiha clan who use to be very prominent in the village years ago. Yuraga walks through the village, and as he moves through the crowds he brushed his shoulder against Kane while moving past him. Yuraga takes a quick glance and immediately feels the presences of an Uzumaki. Kane knew as soon as the man had looked back at him that he was the Uchiha that Kane had felt walk into the village just a few moments ago. "hey you!", said Kane as he walked up to the man trying to catch up as he dodged the people in the crowd Yuraga walked into the crowd and soon he had seemed to dissapeared. He appeared on the rooftop of a building looking down on the man who was following him. He glares at the Uzumaki whose chakra had reminded him of Sayotsu Uzumaki. "where did he go", thought Kane as he walked around until he felt the chakra again on a roof a few feet away from him he disappeared in a flash appearing across from him on the other side of the rooftop facing him down. Yuraga looks at him with cold eyes, "why are you following me, did i do something to you" he said. Kane could feel the coldness in his eyes but didn't back down, "no you didn't just wondering why a Uchiha was still alive and here in the leaf village after what happened with itachi and sasuke". "Not that it is any of your business but my parents survived that, thats how i am here" he said. He appeared behind Kane back to back in an instant. The battle begins Kane Swings back as soon as the Uchiha appeared behind him using a kunai he had hidden in the jacket pocket his hand had been in just a few moments ago. Yuraga quickly counters with his own kunai which he had in his hand. Both kunais strike each other just as Yuraga swings a punch towards Kane's throat. Kane grabs Yuraga's wrist to stop the punch then aims a kick at his mid-section to knock him away. Yuraga breaks Kane's grip on his arm and then grabs his kick before it takes effect. At the same time moves his kunai towards his face with great speed, moving it only inches away from his face within a millisecond. Kane could feel as the kunai came toward his face but before it made contact his body was replaced with a log showing he had used a substitution jutsu. He then appeared a few feet away weaving a few signs and shooting a massive fireball at the Uchiha Yuraga had wrapped Wire Strings around Kane's arm when he broke out of his grip and pulls it moving his hand away before he could finish his hand signs preventing the Jutsu from happening. Just then he kicks the log with full power at Kane with the kunai still penetrated into it. "I don't think so", say's Kane as he uses his chakra stream to focus his lightning based chakra into his hands cutting the wire and freeing himself landing on the roof softly as the log sails by his head. Kane then pulls ten shuriken from his pocket and flings them at Yuraga disappearing as their thrown to use his clone technique creating two clones which run opposite directions one aiming a punch at his face the other a kick sweep to his legs. Yuraga catches the punch with his right hand and the kick with his left hand. As the Shuriken fly towards him he headbutts one of the clones destroying it, then he grabs the other one with both hands and spins around in a circle and uses the clone as a shield which takes in all of the shuriken making it turn to smoke. "Your going to have to do better then that" he said. Yuraga couldn't finish his sentence as both clones exploded in a giant blast of electricity they weren't normal clones they were one's Kane had infused with his lightning release chakra. Kane weaved a few signs then a shot a barrage of mni-fireballs into the cloud created by the electricity his clones had created when they exploded to get a few extra hits. Yuraga then exploded revealed just to be a clone. Yuraga appears behind kane "I said your going to have to do better then that". Kane whispered to yuraga, "I will do better because this battle is long from over" he said as he disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing he was a clone then in a split second the chimney that was there transformed back into Kane aiming a explosive tag equipted kunai right at yuraga throwing it at a safe enough distance but still close range. Yuraga throws a shuriken and with great accuracy threw it and had it parry the Kunai into the air. He then threw a kunai towards it and thanks to his great knowledge of shurikenjutsu hit the explosive kunai at a point changing its trajectory back towards Kane. Kane dodged to the side then in a fast flurry of signs slammed his hand down on the roof causing two birds made of lightning to rise up and at the speed of sound right towards Yuraga making it hard to dodge. His body was seemingly eletrocuted, but then turned into a puff of smoke revealing to be a clone, Yuraga appears again behind kain but this time says nothing and stabs a kunai toward his back. Before the kunai could make contact a set of golden chakra chains burst from the ground grabbing the kunai and stoping it in it's tracks while also trying to wrap around Yuraga and stop him from moving. The chains wrap around him but when they tighten his body breaks into many bats. As the bats fly around they fly at Kane and use Bat Art:Chakra Leech to drain his chakra. Kane could feel the bats draining his chakra so before they could take too much he did a few signs and used Lightning Release: Four Pillar Bind to bind the bats so they couldn't take any more of his chakra. Yuraga appears and used Fire Release: Phoenix Sage Fire Technique all the fireballs went with great speed towards Kane. Kane saw the fireballs coming straight at him so he countered using Storm Release: Laser Circus which moved faster then the phoenix sage fire snuffing them out while still heading toward Yuraga. Yuraga used Kami issanni to almost instantly dodge the attack appearing high in the air, so high the building seemed like ants. He then used his bats to form a small cloud which he stood upon. He used create another clone, He then used Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique to shoot several fireballs down towards Kane, while his clone used Wind Release: Pressure Blast to increase the speed and damage of the fireballs and increasing their size. They flew towards kane and destroyed many buildings in the process and set fire to other as well as the streets. Kane could feel the heat emitting from the fireball to block it he used the Water Release: Water Encampment Wall to block the fireball then used Storm Release: Draining Clouds to make a group of thunderclouds appear above Yuraga to take his chakra. Yuraga quickly used Wind Release: Pressure Blast to change the air current and making the thunderclouds disperse. Category:Role-Play Category:Narutorules42 Category:TrueShinobi